1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the cleaning of swimming pools and more particularly to a means for more conveniently unloading leaves and swimming pool debris from a hand-held leaf skimmer.
2.Description of the Prior Art
Skimmers for cleaning swimming pools and other water containing structures have been known and used in the past. The typical hand-operated leaf skimmer is little more than an elongated (8'-16' long) pole to which is attached at one end, a porous basket made from a filament or thread woven into a fabric with the characteristics of screening material, which permits water to flow out of the basket as it collects and traps leaves and debris skimmed from the surface or beneath the surface of a swimming pool.
A problem arises with the conventional skimmer when the leaves have to be dumped from the basket. In turning the basket opening-down to dump the leaves, the basket, because it is limp and flexible, falls over, thus trapping the leaves in the basket. The leaves can only be released if the user pulls the basket within his reach so he can grasp the bottom end of the basket with one hand to pull the bottom end up to allow the basket contents to fall out. At the same time, the user has to hold the pole with his other hand to steady the basket so that the leaves fall into the trash barrel opening and not on the ground outside the trash barrel. This inconvenience is especially significant to those who make a business out of maintaining swimming pools, because of the extra time and energy thus consumed.
The present invention eliminates the need for the user to reach for the loaded basket along the full length of the pole, or even to touch the loaded basket, in order to empty it, allowing the user to work more efficiently and keep his hands and clothing clean and dry.